1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for generating and regenerating a three-dimensional (3D) image file based on two-dimensional (2D) image media standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standardization of iMPEG-2, MPEG-4, MPEG-7, and MPEG-21 is in progress based on the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), which is an international standardization organization regarding multimedia. As various standards have been developed, there has been a growing need for establishing one profile by combining different standard technologies. An example of an activity that has responded to this need is the MPEG-Application (MPEG-A: ISO/ICE 230000) multimedia application standardization.
Various Multimedia Application Formats (MAFs) have been developed as activities of the MPEG-A, in order to combine non-MPEG standards with typical MPEG standards so that the value of activity of a standard is higher. As such, without an effort to establish new separate standards, it is possible to establish a multimedia application format in such a manner that standard technologies, which have been previously verified, are combined with each other, and the effective value of the multimedia application format can be maximized. Currently, standardization of technologies such as Digital Audio Broadcasting MAF (DAB MAF) and Digital Multimedia Broadcasting MAF (DMB MAF) is in progress. However, standardization regarding a file format for storing 3D images is not in progress.
The latest image technology for implementing 3D images includes a technology for regenerating 3D images in only a portable terminal having a barrier Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) mounted therein. However, there are no known technologies for generating 3D images in typical portable terminals or a 3D image storing format for regeneration of 3D images.